Next Generation
by queennicolee
Summary: [FUTURE-FIC] They're not meant to be, but the next generation are. They already have that unbreakable bond and that would be even stronger with the bond of these two..
1. Kira x Takumi

**Plot:** [FUTURE-FIC] They're not meant to be, but the next generation are. They already have that unbreakable bond and that would be even stronger with the bond of these two..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Kira. Takumi.<strong>

My name is Kira. Kira Hizuri. Yep, Hizuri. I'm the first daughter and the second child of Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko Tsuruga a.k.a, Kuon Hizuri and Kyoko Hizuri in real life. "Tsuruga" was my dad's surname since he started his career in Japan, my mother has adapted his surname to her stage name after they've married.

After about four years of dating, my parents married and had me, my older brother named Ken, who is now 18 years old, just 2 years older than me. Then, there's our 10 year old younger twin siblings, Sara and Rikku. I remember mom saying that Rikku was named after one of dad's best friend, but sadly, he passed away a long time ago.

All of us are very close. Even though Mom and Dad are busy in work, somehow, they would still manage to find the time to spend time with us.

Also, none of us resembles each other that much.. We all got different features.. Ken-niisan got Mom's black hair and Dad's green eyes and he also had Dad's face structure. For me, I got my father's gold locks and my mother's golden orbs. A lot of people say I really look my mother when she was interviewed for one of her dramas, Dark Moon except for my blond hair. Dad always said he always disliked that interview, I never really knew why though...

Then, Sara got Dad's blonde hair and green eyes. Many people say she looked like our grandma, Julie Hizuri when she was in her childhood days. Then, Rikku looked exactly like Mom, he had black hair and gold orbs.

Me and my siblings' names are actually Japanese-English names.. People could pronounce it easily in Japanese and also in English. It's because, me and Ken-niisan were born in America since Mom and Dad stayed there for about five years for their work, but we ended up going back to Japan after that because Mom and Dad still preferred Japan, their home more than anything else.

One time, I actually asked my dad why he named as Japanese-English names. He said that it was because when he was younger, he was bullied for his Japanese features and his name being Japanese and he didn't want the same thing happening to us.

Like mom, I love make-up and other kind of cosmetics. I also like fairytales.. but that was when I was younger. Sara is obsessed with fairytales though, like Mom. They'd always spent time watching movies about princesses and fairies. Dad mentioned once that Mom actually wanted to name me "Princess Cindy" when I was born and name Sara "Odette"..

I'm really amazed how my parents' love for each other never really changed all these years, just like Grandpa and Grandma's love for each other. Mom and Dad dated for about three-four years, then, they married straight away after Mom turned 20.

I wonder if I'll have someone who could love me so unconditionally too? Wait, why am I even thinking about these things! I sighed as I got up from my warm, comfortable, violet bed. It has always been my room since I was little. Our house is pretty huge, it's a double story house that has five rooms with bathrooms and walk-in closets and we also have one guest room.

As I walked through the second floor's hallways, I could see different pictures of me, my siblings and my parents. They're all over the hallways. When I finished walking through the stairs, someone called out to me. It was Ken-niisan.

"Kira! I missed you!" he called out.

"Nii-san, you saw me two days ago."

"I know, right. How long has it been, my cute little sister!~"

When my brother have finally turned 18, he went and and moved out from our house. He said he wanted to live alone and try to make it on the business with his own power. He was actually a child star before but he stopped because Mom and Dad does not want him to be that exposed to showbiz. Now, he's currently a model for a clothing brand called R'Mandy and he has guested in several drama shows. So far, he's doing good.. Nii-san only debuted 6 months ago and he's already on Japan's Top 15 Most Desirable Man..

"Nii-san.. Why are you here for?"

"Eh, can't I visit my beloved family?"

"Yeah, you can.. But why so suddenly?"

"Well, actually, I have some good news.."

"Kay' nii-san, tell me."

"Kira, can you believe it? I got offered my debut project."

"OMG, nii-san! That is so good! What are you waiting for? Let's tell Mom and Dad and the twins!"

My brother is growing up too fast. Now he's going to be a popular celebrity in Japan like Mom and Dad. Ahhh, I forgot to mention. My brother's a bit of a a playboy, Mom said he got it from Dad. When Nii-san still went to the same school I go to, I would always see him with a girl. It's like he had different girlfriends everyday. I asked him one day about it but he said he doesn't "believe" in relationships and he just wants to have "fun" for the meantime.

"Wait, Kira, Shhh. I want to surprise them. Where's Mom and Dad anyways? I already saw Sara and Rikku in the kitchen. I don't know what they're doing, they're cooking or something.."

"Well, Mom and Dad are in their room... I don't really want to disturb them."

Nii-san sighed. "Them two. They're always all over each other.."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, we heard loud footsteps coming from the stairs.

"What did you say, princess? Who are you talki-" Dad said.

"KENN!" Mom screamed then went and hug Nii-san.

"How long has it been! How are you? Do you miss us? Because we miss you so much? Don't we?"

"Yes, Mom, stop rambling please."

"Don't speak to your mother like that."

"Yeah, I know Dad. By the way, I got good news~"

"What is it?"

"I got my debut project offer! How cool is that!"

Mom threw her arms around Nii-san. He looked like he couldn't breathe.

"Aww! You're growing up too fast. What's your role? What's the project about?"

"My character's name is Kaoru. He's supposed to be a cool guy that everyone loves but then he falls instead for a girl that no one expected him to fall for. See, that's why I got my piercings."

"Yeah, I was gonna ask about that." Dad said.

"Aw, your role is cute." Mom said.

"Hmm. It seems like it's one of those cliche stories"

"Yeah, it is. President said it was good for my image so I accepted the role."

"Well, good luck, son." Dad smiled at him. He knew the feeling of being overshadowed by your own parents. Dad didn't want it happening to us so Mom and Dad kept us hidden as much as possible although Ken-niisan have appeared as a guest in one of Mom and Dad's dramas and have done a few commercials before. They said that if we really wanted to fully join showbiz, it would have to be by our own choice.

Then suddenly, Rikku and Sara came out from the kitchen. They were holding a plate of cupcakes. They were pretty burnt cupcakes.. as expected.. Rikku and Sara got Dad's poor cooking skills while me and Ken-niisan got Mom's cooking skills, so we cook pretty decent.

"Ken-niisan, we made cupcakes for you!" the twins both said in unison.

"Rikku, Sara, how sweet are you two!"

"We love you nii-san~" they said.

Aw. My little brother and sister ate so sweet! They're so cute~

Mom and Dad smiled at the scene. Then, we went to the dinner table while Mom cooked some decent food and we chatted more. After an hour or so, Mom and Dad left for work and Ken tagged along with them. Haruhi then came to babysit the twins.

I went back to my room and I noticed that I got a text message from my friend, Aria. It said "Hey, Kira~ You wanna go shopping at the city with the girls?" Well. I'm not doing anything anyway so I texted her back saying that I'll go.

After I dressed up and put on a little bit of make-up: just mascara and lip gloss, I hurried downstairs as Hiro, our personal driver/bodyguard was waiting for me.

After about 30 minutes or so, I finally arrived in the city. I saw Aria with Yuyuka and Monika. I greeted them, "Hey guys!" They said, "Hi!"

Aria spoke up, "I like your top. Is it new?"

"Yeah." I said. Mom got it from me when she was shopping in France for a movie.

I was wearing a white crop top with tube skirt. My shoes were 2-inches wedges, they aren't that high and I honestly feel comfortable wearing wedges or any other type of heels whenever I go out instead of other shoes.

We went around the city and it was pretty fun, I have to admit. Although, when we were at the Sakura Cafe, our usual hang out place, there was this guy staring at me.. I didn't know why but he was really cute, he has really cute blue eyes. I want to see him again.. Is that weird? Liking someone you don't even know?

At about 8pm, Aria dropped me near our house. They don't know where I live or who my parents are.. I can't possibly tell them that my parents are Japan's Power Couple and I could only imagine Dad and Mom's angry faces..

I was really tired from today so I just went straight into my bed and slept. Mom and Dad aren't back yet, they'll probably back later from their work.

The next day, I heard a loud voice waking me up. It was Haruhi. "Kira! Kira! Wake up, you're getting late for school!" Haruhi does not call me with any honorifics since we are quite close. She has been the one babysitting us siblings since we were little.

"AHHHH!" I looked at the clock on the drawer beside my bed and it says '8:00'. School starts at 8:30. I need to hurry up!

"Oh no. I'm already late!" I ran around my room and got into my winter uniform. I then looked at my mirror to see if my hair was okay and ran downstairs.

"Let's go now, Kira-sama!" Hiro said.

"Drop the -sama, Hiro-san! Let's go now~"

I went to the car and we drove to my school, Reitaku High. I'm currently a first-year highschool student. I still can't believe middle school is over. Time is sure prettty fast. My school was a normal highschool, like my middle school which is a "normal" middle school. I actually chose it. I didn't want to go to some high-privileged schools and want to live my school life "normal" as possible.

When I arrived there, I went over to see the class list.. I was in Class 1-A. I noticed that I didn't have any friends on that class.. I was alone. Aria was not in my class.. Not even Yuyuka and Monika too. Ugh. I'm going to be alone on my first year as a highschool student! I sighed then I noticed that a boy was staring at me.. It was that cute boy at Sakura Cafe.

Wait, did I just call him cute? What is wrong with me! Then, suddenly, he went over to me and said "Hey. Sighing that loud is bad. What class are you in?"

"1-A." I said.

"Oh, great. I'm in your class.. I guess I'll see you around." he winked.

With that, he left. Crap! I forgot to ask his name. Ugh, I really wanted to know his name!

I sighed again as I saw Aria, Yuyuka and Monika. I chatted with them for a while and turns out, Aria didn't have anyone on her class too but Yuyuka and Monika were together in their classes.

Our chat stopped when we heard the bell ring. It's time for the first period.

I walked over to my homeroom class and saw my teacher. It was a guy in his mid 30's. I could see that he has a wedding band in his hand.. He must be married. I took a sit beside the window since they're not that much spot where I could sit. Behind me was guys talking about video games and.. porn then on the other side of the room was some girls giggling and laughing. I sighed again then I heard the door open.

It was that guy from before.. He was walking in the classroom with one of his friends who had brown bair and brown eyes. I'm pretty sure he was with him on the Sakura Cafe too.

What suprised me is he took a sit next to me while his friend sat on the other sit next to him.

He spoke up. "Hey. I forgot to ask your name. What is it?"

"Hizuri Kira." I said.

He smirked. "I'm Takumi. Fuwa Takumi. Don't you dare me call me Fuwa, kay? Call me Takumi."

"But.. we've only known each other two minutes ago." I reasoned. Mom told us about formality and stuff when we were younger and I still kinda follow it.

"Just call me Takumi. I don't like my last name." he said with a painful smile.

What's with that smile?

"Okay, then... Takumi." I said.

"Yes! Now, I'll call you Kira kay? No honorifics." He said. He looked liked someone who just won a lottery.

Then, we heard our teacher yelling. We didn't realize the class have started.

"Hey. You two, stop chatting! Go outside. Now."

We tried to explain ourselves but he just kept on shouting. I saw what was on the board and it was his name: " ".

When we were out of the class, I saw the people in our class staring at us.

Takumi spoke up. "What a way to spend the first day, huh?"

"Yeah.. Thanks to you." I said.

"Don't put all the blame on me. You were talking too!" he said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

We kept arguing and laughing at the same time and we didn't even realize the time we have to spend outside was over. called us in to begin our first class.

It was boring as. I kept staring at the window or embarrassingly, at Takumi. Oddly though, I kept catching him glancing at me too. Does he like me..? Wait, what? I'm too self-absorbed!

After the first class was over, I went around the hallways to find Aria, Yuyuka and Monika. I saw them and we went over to the cafeteria to grab our lunches.

I have to admit, my class is actually alright for me now. I mean like, I'm thankful for that guy for making the effort of talking to me.

Aria said that she made a friend named Mae in her class while Yuyuka and Monika said they liked their class. Aria was in class 1-B while Yuyuka and Monika were in class 1-C. I'm glad Aria made a friend. At least, she won't be alone for the rest of the year.

We were chatting about normal things. Make-up. Clothes. And sometimes even boys. Apparently, Yuyuka got a boyfriend. A guy Dasuke Yosano asked her out. She chatted about it to us then asked us if we were attracted to anyone.

Suddenly, an image of Takumi popped into my mind. Wait. What? Why! Do I like him? No. This can't be! I only met him today! But, before I could think any further, the bell rang. Now it's time to go back to class. I wonder if Takumi will sit next to me again?

As the next class started, we had a different teacher. It was another man. Maybe a little bit older than . And again, I found it boring. We had to do silent reading but I can't barely help myself. I was yawning the whole time.

The time went fast when we had lunch and now it's the last class for the day. Takumi still sat next to me on class even though he could move really, anywhere since we don't have any sitting plans or anything. We chatted for a while during some classes along with his friend, Yosano-kun.. Wait, he has the same surname as Yuyuka's boyfriend. Could he be..

The bell rang so it's time for us to finally go home. I went and searched for Yuyuka and found her.. with Yosano-kun. So, I was right. I'm so happy for Yuyuka! I went and approached them and said, "Yuyuka, is this your boyfriend, Yosano-kun?"

"Oh, you already met him?" Yuyuka asked.

"Well yeah. He's in my class."

"I see~" Yuyuka replied.

"Yep. I'm in Hizuri-chan's class and I think.." he didn't continue what he was going to say out loud and only whispered it to Yuyuka.

Yuyuka giggled. "I know you've been keeping a secret from us, Kira. See you around. Me and Dasuke have to go!"

"Okay.. Bye!"

Yuyuka and Yosano-kun both walked off in the opposite direction I'm walking to. What is Yuyuka on about? What did Yosano-kun whispered to her?

I stopped walking when I saw a familiar car. Our family car. Hiro-san was picking me up from school today then we'll go and pick up the twins from their school.

I opened the car door and got it. Then, I sighed in relief. What a day.. I wonder how the twins managed in their school.

After about 10 minutes or so, we were already at Rikku and Sara's school. It is the same school that me and Ken-niisan went to. It was the most privileged primary school in whole Japan.

We picked the twins up and went straight to home. I saw Dad's car in there. So that means, Mom and Dad have finally arrived home. After about 20 hours or so of shooting.. Must be though being Japan's Power Couple.

The twins, knowing that Mom and Dad are already inside because Dad's car was outside, ran so fast into the door. There, Mom greeted them and both hugged them.

"Rikku, Sara, how was school?"

"It was alright." Sara said.

"It was kind of boring." Rikku said.

"Hey. Don't call school boring. School is very important." Sara said.

"It's just a waste of time. I don't want to go to school."

The twins continued to argue and argue more but then Dad stopped them.

"Stop arguing about pointless things okay.. Sara has a point but when I was your age, I couldn't be bothered going to school either."

The twins laughed at Dad's statement then went over and hugged him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What do you think? I'm currently trying to make my chapters longer and I know I have another on-going fanfic but sorry I just can't find the energy to write about it.. By the way, I made an AMV/MMV about Skip Beat! featuring Taylor Swift's Blank Space + an official trailer about this fic. Check it out on my profile ;)


	2. Sure, Sure

**Plot:** [FUTURE-FIC] They're not meant to be, but the next generation are. They already have that unbreakable bond and that would be even stronger with the bond of these two..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Sure, Sure<strong>

This week went pretty fast. My first week of being a first year highschool student is over! During the past week, Takumi still kept talking to me. He tried out for the basketball team at our school and we would know the results today. He told me to go with him to the hall to see if he got in the team.

When I arrived to school, I went to the hall where I found Takumi straight away. He was staring at the announcement board. I went over him and looked what he was looking at. It was the results who got in the basketball team.. and he got in.

"Congratulations, Takumi! I know you worked hard for this!" I said.

"Thank you." he whispered. He then went over and hugged me.

Why? What was happening! Why is he hugging me! Oh no, wait.. This is normal. This is normal. People do this in America all the time. Yep, that's right. I don't have to be nervous.

10 seconds.. 20 seconds.. 30 seconds.. He was still hugging me! We're like a statue here and more people are looking at us second by second until..

"You two! Stop! Do that somewhere else. This is not a place for you two to flirt or do something!" a teacher said.

Wahhh. Thank god he stopped hugging me.. I was really nervous every second while he was hugging me. But now, I feel kind of embarrassed. Other people were still staring at us. Most of them are blushing and avoiding to make eye contact with me or Takumi.

The bell rang so it's now time for the first class. We have History. How boring, every class is boring..

The first period went fast for me so then we had our snack time.

"Hey Kira, you have something you're not telling us~" Aria said.

"What are you on about?" I replied.

"Don't lie to us, Kira-chan. Even Yuyuka was saying that you and Fuwa-kun have a thing going on.." Monika said.

"So are you guys dating? For how long!" Yuyuka said.

"We got you busted, Kira. Tell us now~" Aria said.

"No. You got it all wrong. We're not dating.."

"Eh? You serious?" Yuyuka said.

"Yeah. You guys were hugging in the hallway before and Yuyuka's boyfriend said that you guys talk all the time in class.." Aria said.

"No, no. We're just friends." I said.

"Then… do you like him? You know, he's really cute. He's a great catch." Monika said.

I thought about what Monika said for about two seconds. Do I like him? But I just met him last week! What is this?

"Why are you not replying? So you do like him, right?" Aria said.

"Oh! How cute! Finally, Kira fell in-love with someone for real!" Yuyuka said.

"NO! NO! I dont-"

I didn't get to finish what I was going to say since they kept on chatting about me and Takumi and the bell rang. How embarrassing!

And so, we went back to class. While we were doing this quiz for maths, Takumi handed me a note. I looked at him weirdly but then he pointed at the note. I read it and it said:

"3 p.m, Grandberry Mall on Saturday?"

I wrote this in this the note as a reply then handed it back to him:

"Sure.. But what's the occasion?"

He wrote something on the note and handed it back to me:

"Nothing. Just wanna spend time with you :p"

I blushed while I read the message. What is this! Is this supposed to be a date? Or just together as friends? Ugh! I don't even know what to think anymore!

We continued with our quizzes but I didn't even fill out half of mine. I was too distracted about the date.. wait no, the friendly meeting on Saturday.

When I arrived at home, Mom and Dad was there. So, they don't have any work today.. I think. I went to the kitchen where I saw Mom.

"Hey, Kira!" Mom greeted.

"Hey, Mom.." I said.

"Listen, we're going to throw a party for Rikku and Sara for their 11th Birthday. It's this sunday, remember? May 5th.."

Oh crap! It's the twins' birthday on sunday. Since I'm going to the mall on Saturday, I might as well buy a present for them..

"Yea, Mom, ofcourse I remember. I'll go buy presents for them on Saturday. Is that okay?"

Well, that wasn't a lie. I was going to the mall so.. I just didn't give out too much details.

"Sure. Do you want someone to go with you?"

"Oh, no, no it's alright."

I think Mom got a bit suspicious. "Are you sure?"

"Yep!"

Then, Dad came over to us. He put his arms around Mom's waist.

"What are you girls talking about?" he said.

"About Rikku and Sara's birthday this Sunday." Mom replied.

"Oh, right. Kanae, Yashiro, the President, Maria and other people will come over here on Sunday."

Dad whispered something to Mom which made her giggle. Then, instantly, he went and caught Mom's lips. Mom started kissing her back and..

"Mom, Dad, get a room!"

I went to the living room to join Rikku and Sara. They were watching a replay episode of a love drama, it had Kanae-obachan on it. Me and my siblings are close to Kanae-obachan, she is Mom's best friend after all. And, If I stayed there in the kitchen, I think I would see how me and my siblings were created into this world..

I went into my room after the Kanae-obachan's drama was finished. Her show was revolved around her character, who was once poor and fell in-love with a rich man. The rich man's parents did not want Kanae-obachan's character for their son so they made her suffer and even took away her child with the rich man. Then, Kanae-obachan's character worked as a maid overseas and when the one she's looking after died, she inherited all the money and therefore went and seek revenge into the ones who made her suffer and took her child.

A couple of times, I heard Kanae-obachan and Mom talk about the drama. Mom would always watch the drama in her free time since she loves the plot and want to see Kanae-obachan's acting. The episode we just watched was one of the climax episodes because Kanae-obachan's character finally sees her child for the first time after all the years they got separated.

And, as usual, Kanae-obachan did a great on her acting. Just like Mom! Although, I heard that when she was younger, she had trouble portraying mother roles.. But, anyways, Kanae-obachan is actually married to Yukihito-ojikun. They have identical twins, Naoki and Yuudai. They're seventeen years old, just one year older than me.

Naoki-kun is actually a teen idol right now. He has starred on several dramas while Yuudai-kun is actually a soccer player for the national team. He hopes to make it big in soccer when he gets older. I get along with the twins well, they're really nice to me.

Naoki-kun and Yuudai-kun look exactly alike, they both have their father's hair then their mother's eyes. The only difference between them is that Naoki-kun actually wears contacts while Yuudai-kun doesn't. Naoki-kun got his poor eyesight from Yukihito-ojikun. The Yashiro Family will be coming over on Sunday, then the President and Ten-san, Maria-obachan and Hiou-ojisan, Sebastian, Okami-san, Taisho-san and a couple of people from Mom and Dad's dramas..

Maria-obachan just gave birth to her and Hiou-ojisan's first child a year ago, Akira. She is so cute! Literally the cutest baby in the world right now. She got Maria-obachan's brown curly hair and face structure and Hiou-ojisan's eyes. Maria-obachan is an international fashion model and Hiou-ojisan is one of the most famous actors here in Japan.

Hmmm, then, I'm not sure if Saena-baasan will go.. but I hope she does. I haven't seen her in a while. And, I really, really want Julie-baachan and Ojii-san to go! I miss them so much! They took care of me and brother when we were at America. They still have busy schedules so I don't know if they could come.

I fell asleep quickly from thinking all of these things on Sunday.. then on Saturday, I still have to meet up with Takumi..

The next day, it was a normal day as usual, except that we ended up watching the Basketball Team practice during lunch because Yuyuka wanted to watch her boyfriend play and support him. I was watching Takumi the whole time and based from what I've observed, Takumi's really good at basketball. He has really good reflexes.. I could say that he's better than the senpais in the basketball team..

Then, the week went pretty fast. It's already Saturday! I can't believe this! Today, I'm going to meet up with Takumi in Grandberry Mall. I took a quick shower and looked at my face at the mirror. Should I put make-up or not? I always put make-up whenever I go out anyways so I might as well put some.. but just a little bit, I'll go for the natural look.

I went out of my bathroom and walked into my closet… WHAT SHOULD I WEAR! Should I wear a crop top? Or wear a dress? Wait, that's too formal.. Ugh! This is so hard! I know that I'll wear my favorite gladiator sandals.

In the end, I chose to wear this pink cami top and black cargo jeans. I used my curler to curl my hair to make it wavier at the bottom then I put on some mascara and pink lipgloss. Now, I'm ready to go..

I walked down downstairs and noticed that Mom and Dad already left. I could hear Haruhi lecturing the twins from the second floor. I went outside to find Hiro already waiting for me. And after 30 minutes or so, I'm already at Grandberry Mall.

I checked my phone to check the time.. It's already 3:05.. Crap! I'm late and I don't even know where to meet with him!. I'm just going to text him.. Oh yeah, that's right, one time, we spent lunch with him and Yosano-kun and there, we all exchanged e-mails and phone numbers.

I was in the middle of texting me when someone suddenly grabbed my hand.

"You're late, Kira." Takumi said.

"TAKUMI! You scared me! I was in the middle of texting you."

"Well, there's no need for that, I already found you."

He continued to hold my hands while we were walking. We then ended up being in the arcade. We played a few games and he even got me a stuff toy, a cute teddy bear. When we were tired from playing, we went to the food court and ate some food.

To be honest, I've only been here once when Mom and Dad took us when we were younger. Maybe when I was about 9? They were in disguise of course. Mom was wearing a blonde wig with green contacts while Dad was wearing a black wig that was slicked back with gold contacts that matched Mom's real eye color.

Now that I think of it, I've never heard Takumi talk about his family. Now, it kind of makes me curious.. makes me wanna know more about him.

"Hey, Takumi, what would you call this?"

"Call what?" he said.

"Why did you invite me to go with you?"

He smiled. "Because I want to spend time with you.. Didn't I already say that?"

"But Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I like you.."

Without realizing it, he went over put his lips against mine. He kissed me? My first kiss! It was with Takumi!

"Heh. So do you like me too?" he said.

I blushed furiously. This guy, really.. he is so shameless. He says whatever he wants so easily!

"Maybe.."

"Then be my girlfriend." he said.

"Hmm."

"Please? Kira, I like you. Since the first time we've met, I already had this feeling that I will like you.."

"Okay." I said.

Well, I actually do like him. I've been thinking about him non-stop this past week. The only thing is, should I tell him about my real identity? What if Mom and Dad finds out about this! Just what would they say!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The next chapter will be much longer…


	3. The Birthday Party

**Plot:** [FUTURE-FIC] They're not meant to be, but the next generation are. They already have that unbreakable bond and that would two..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - The Birthday Party<strong>

I could barely sleep last night after the date with Takumi. I still couldn't believe it. He asked me out. I said yes. Now, now, he's my.. boyfriend! Yes maybe I do like him, maybe even l-love him but, I should've thought about it first.

Just what if he finds out I've been lying to everyone all along? Will he leave me? I stopped these kind of thoughts as I got up from my bed. It was sunday today, Rikku and Sara's birthday party.

I went to do my normal routine and got dressed. I wore a light blue draped cross over top. with white skirt. Then, I paired it up with white wedges.

After I finished, I went downstairs and already saw the butlers and chefs my parents hired to help out with the party.

Mom, Dad and the twins were in the living room. Sara looked so adorable in her princess gown, that really resembled Sleeping Beauty's gown. Then, Rikku wasn't wearing a fairytale-inspired outfit like Sara, but he was wearing a simple long sleeve dark blue polo with black pants.

My little brother looks so cute! He's growing up so fast. Mom wore a body-hugging dress, exposing her curves. I'm actually really jealous of her, I'd want to have those curves to when I become a little bit older. Then, my Dad was wearing a luke-warm sweater with cargo pants and he couldn't get off his hands on Mom.

Like, literarily, whatever Mom is doing, whether it be organizing the food she cooked or something else, Dad wouldn't get off his hands off her waist.. and some other places I don't want to mention.

The attire for the party was supposed to not be overdressed or underdressed but I guess President Takarada will be the only one to not follow the rule and go with something really weird.. as usual.

I checked the time from the clock on the wall. It was already 12:30.. Anyone could be here by now since the party was starting at 1:00. Maybe Ken-niisan would be here or the Yashiro family, since every time we had the party, the Yashiro family would always be the first guests.

Well, I guess that's to be expected since my Mom and Kanae-obachan are best friends and Yukihito-ojikun is Dad's manager so.. yeah.

And so my guess was right. The door bell rang just to reveal the Yashiro family. Kanae-obachan looked gorgeous in a yellow strapless playsuit while Yukihito-ojikun was wearing a wool jacket and denim jean. Naoki-kun was wearing a shirt that was covered with leather jacket and simple pants and Yuudai-kun was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with a vest.

I greeted them with a smile. I hugged Kanae-obachan and Yukihito-ojikun then started talking to Naoki-kun and Yuudai-kun.

"Hey, Ki-chan, it's been a while~" Yuudai greeted. He said "Ki-chan" and in that really, really annoying teasing voice so that means.. he's plotting something! Just what the hell does he want! Even though Naoki-kun was a teen idol right now, he is actually more quiet and mature than this idiot.

"Yeah, I know. Don't call me that. What are you plotting?" I asked.

"Hmmm. Nothing. I don't have any secrets unlike someone here who was kissing some guy in Grandberry Mall[?] yesterday."

Wait.. Grandberry Mall. Could it be.. that.. HE SAW ME AND TAKUMI! UGH! This guy, really. I quickly put my hands over his mouth to shut him up. Then, I saw Naoki flinch and he seemed somewhat amused at me and Yuudai's interactions.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked.

"It's not stalking when I just randomly passed by the food court with my friends and saw my childhood friend making out with someone.. in public." he smirked.

I suddenly blushed when he said that. I just couldn't handle this. If he tells my parents, I will seriously kill him.

"So, is he your boyfriend? What's his name?" he asked.. but now, in somewhat a more serious tone.

"Well, yeah, we just started going out yesterday. His name is Takumi." I replied.

"Last name?"

"Fuwa."

Then, Naoki-kun suddenly spoke up.. "Fuwa? That isn't really a common surname you know. And the only Fuwa I know is Sho Fuwa, you know, that musician? I met him once before.. could it be, that your boyfriend is related to him?"

"It's not possible, at least I don't think so…" I said.

"It seems like you don't know him that well, Kira. Why did you even go out with that guy in the first place?" Yuudai asked.

"No. I do know him.. alt least, I will."

Yuudai sighed and patted my head. "You should be more careful, you idiot. If he hurts you in anyway, I'll make sure to beat him up with my soccer ball. I might as well call in some mates to kill him if he ever does."

Wahh, Yuudai-kun can be scary at times. But, well, I'm glad that he actually worries about me. It's nice to have friends who does that.

"So, promise not to tell Mom and Dad okay? And, you too, Naoki-kun?" I asked.. well, more like a command, kinda.

"Okay, if you say so." Naoki replied.

"Eh? That would be my own decision, Kira." Yuudai grinned.

"You idiot! If you tell them, then my life would be ruined!" I shouted.. and it was a bit too loud.. Now, even the people on the other side of the room was looking at me and Yuudai.

Then, Mom spoke up, "Kira, honey, what are you talking about? What don't you want Yuudai to tell us?"

Before I even answered, Yukihto-ojikun spoke up, "Wait.. don't tell me.. you and Yuudai are going out! Oh, no, Kira, your life won't be ruined. Actually, we are very happy about that! Just how good is that?"

Kanae-obachan then replied. "Well, I don't really mind. Just don't get married too soon, okay?"

Wait.. how the hell did it turned out like this! Why was everyone jumping into conclusions! Ughh! Dad was my life saver when he spoke up.

"Stop jumping into conclusions, you two, let's hear it directly from them first." Dad's voice showed hint of annoyance, though I don't really know why. He got along with the twins pretty well anyway.

Then, I saw Mom hold Dad's hand. "Kuon, it's okay. Remember, I fell in-love with you at that age too.."

"Yes, I know but we didn't start going out until you were seventeen or eighteen.."

"I know, but that's because of the circumstances.. we had before. Now, it's different. If Kira is happy, we should be happy for her. And Yuudai-kun is a good guy. I saw how he looked at her and patted our daughter like she was the most precious thing on Earth.."

Dad then sighed and said, "I guess you're right. But, Yuudai, if you ever make my daughter cry or hurt her one bit.." he glared and continued.. "you're dead."

That's exactly the same words Yuudai said to me if Takumi ever hurts me! But, wait, I thought we were going to be given a chance to speak? Where did that chance go now?

I saw Yuudai gulped and murmurs a "Okay, Kuon-ojisan."

Dad then smiled at him then continued the conversation he had before with Mom, Kanae-obachan and Yukihito-ojikun.

What. the. hell. Yuudai-kun should have made up an acceptable excuse! Not worsen it up! Then, Rikku and Sara started walking to our direction.

"Hey, Yuudai-kun, then are you going to be my official big brother now?" I nudged Yuudai on his arm but Yuudai said. "I guess I will be, Rikku-kun."

"Haha yeay! That's so cool Yuudai-kun!" Rikku smiled. Then, Sara started talking.

"This is really like a fairytale for you, Kira-neesan, you already found your prince! I want to find my prince sometime soon too!"

The two then took their leave and continued playing somewhere else. Now that there was no one else, I spoke to Yuudai.

"What the hell? Couldn't you ignore it?"

"What was I suppose to do! Your dad was so scary! And, like you were doing anything either."

"But, you actually had the opportunity to deny it! I didn't!"

"You should blame Naoki. He knew but he didn't say anything."

"Naoki-kun didn't do anything wrong! It was all you!"

"Ugh, fine, fine, just shut up okay. And, isn't this better? You know, when you're going on a date with your boyfriend, you could just say you're going with me."

Ah, well, he's got a point.. That did seem a good idea..

"Okay. Fine."

Then, the doorbell rung. I opened the door and saw Ken-niisan. "Nii-san!" I went over and hugged him tightly. He was wearing a tailored blazer with dress shirt that had the first three buttons undone.. so like him with the playboy he is.

"Hehe, Kira. Where's the twins?" The twins came over running to him and hugged him.

"Here are my presents for you two." Ken-niisan said.

Sara and Rikku almost teared up their presents but then Mom stopped them. "Sara, Rikku, put your presents over them. Remember, you have to wait until the end of the party so it's a suprise, yes?"

The twins nodded then happily put Ken-niisan's gift over the other gifts on the table near the banquet. Ken-niisan then hugged Mom, Dad and greeted Kanae-obachan and Yukihito-ojikun. He then went over where me, Yuudai-kun and Naoki-kun were hanging out.

"Kira! Yuudai! So I just heard.. YOU GUYS ARE DATING?" Ken-niisan started. "So, first thing's first, I always knew Yuudai had a crush on you.. but since when did you start liking him back? You've always friendzoned him and just when? You're still to young you know, you still have a beautiful futu-"

"Wait, Ken-niisan, calm down." I said.

"Yeah, chill down, bro." Yuudai added.

"How the hell do you expect me to calm down when you're dating my younger sister?" he asked.

"Listen.. we're not really dating, Nii-san." I said.

"Then what did Mom and Dad tell me? So it was a lie? A joke?"

"No. It was just a misunderstanding that's all.. but.. could you please not tell Mom and Dad?"

"Why not? I think Dad seems to be bothered by it too." he answered.

"It's because.. Nii-san.." I stopped at my words, scared if I should tell him the truth. Then, he looked calmly at me which made me determined to say it. I know I could trust my big brother.. hopefully.

"I actually have a boyfriend! But it's not Yuudai-kun!"

"Whatt? Who is he? What's his name? What does he look like? Is he tall? Short? Tell me, Kira!"

"Okay.." I sighed. "So, his name is Takumi Fuwa. He has black hair with blue eyes. He's not as tall as you but he is tall.. Maybe around Yuudai-kun and Naoki-kun's height or slightly taller than that."

"Well, does that guy knows?"

"No, I haven't told him anything yet.. But, Nii-san, don't be angry, but, I actually plan to.. maybe.. in the future."

"It's fine with me but for that matter.. I think you should ask Mom and Dad first."

Then, Yuudai-kun spoke up.

"By the way, Ken, how's that Erika girl going. Naoki told me that you've finally gotten serious with someone.."

"It's not like that. It's just hard convincing her that she's on my strike zone." Ken-niisan answered.

"Isn't that the same thing as seriously pursuing someone? Oooh! The almighty playboy Ken Hizuri has finally fallen over!" Yuudai teased while Naoki laughed in the background.

"Erika? You mean Erika Sato? That really pretty actress on your drama, Nii-san?" I asked.

"Yes, Kira! That's the girl that made you nii-san hopelessly in-love!" Yuudai-kun answered.

Then, for a second, I swear I saw a slight glint of blush on Ken-niisan's cheek. "Shut up! It's not like that, I already told you."

"Pfft. Whatever you say, bro." Yuudai-kun answered.

The doorbell then ringed.

"I'll get it!" Ken-niisan said.

He opened the door just to reveal President in an Aladdin costume, then, Ten-san in Jasmine costume.. To be expected from him, I guess.. Sebastian was also there, dressed like a genie.. Well, at least Hiou-ojisan and Maria-obasan were wearing normal clothes. Hiou-ojisan was wearing a cotton jacket with corduroy pants while Maria-obasan really showed that she's a fashion model since she was wearing a gorgeous lace dress featuring a slight flared skirt.

"Hello.. Boss."

"Nice to see you again, Ken! Now, now, where's the birthday celebrants?" Jus then, the twins came out and started hugging the President.. They were really fond of him.

Now that the most important people were there, the adults were mostly on the other side of the room, having their own conversations while we stayed on our side. Rikku and Sara were all over Akira-chan, Maria-obasan's new-born baby.

Mom said Saena-baasan couldn't go because she had something urgent to her job but still wishes the twins a happy birthday. Then, Julie-baachan and Ojii-san video called Mom and Dad to see how things were going. Actually, they said they were supposed to go that day to surprise the twins but there was no flights available so they would be coming later that week instead.

More people started coming and when the party was about to end, Rikku and Sara finally blowed the candles on the gigantic cake Mom made for them. Then, they started opening their presents.

Well, I didn't really get them anything special. I only got Sara a fake princess crown then Rikku a new shirt. They got really good.. and unique presents from the others though.

Everyone started going home at about 11:30 p.m, since they all have some sort of appointments tomorrow and I was so glad when the part ended, I was dead tired. I went to sleep straight away, not even bothering to think what will happen tomorrow at school.

The next day, when I arrived at school, I saw Aria, Yuyuka and Monika greeting me.

"Hey! So it is true! You and Fuwa-kun are dating!" Aria said.

"How did you guys know?"

"Well, words pass on pretty quickly, I guess…." Aria replied.

"Hmm. So, you didn't intend to tell us?" Yuyuka asked.

"No! I actually wanted to tell you.. We only started going out last Saturday.."

"I see.. Then, go on a group date with me and my boyfriend on Sunday?" Yuyuka asked.

"Sure.. but I have to ask him first, don't I?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll agree. I'll text you the details."

"You two are so unfair! Having boyfriends! I want one too!" Aria complained.

"Same here!" Monika added.

Then, at lunch, me and Takumi were eating together at the cafeteria. Ah, that's right I need to tell him about that group date Yuyuka was proposing.

"Hey, Takumi…" I said.

"Yeah? What's up?" he asked.

"Do you want to go on a group date with Yuyuka-chan and Yosano-kun on Sunday?"

"Sorry, but I couldn't go." Takumi said.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it's just that, it's my mom's death anniversary." he said. I looked at his eyes and I could see that they were scared and he might still be feeling pain over his mother's death.

"Sorry.. I didn't-"

"It's okay, Kira. It's not your fault… Uhm, Let's just go out with them next time, yes?" Takumi asked with a smile. Even if he smiles like that.. I was still processing the information and couldn't say anything more and just silently nodded.

I couldn't help but wonder about his mom. I had too many questions in my head but I was afraid to ask him..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the delay. I kinda added some more depth into the original storyline, that's why. Will try to update sooner since it's the Holidays. ^-^


End file.
